clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beach
The Beach is the room where the entrance to the Lighthouse is located. Every three months, Rockhopper and his puffle Yarr come by on the Migrator and docks here with some items for penguins to buy from overseas. The path to the north leads to the Ski Village while the path to the right leads to the Dock. The Lighthouse wasn't available for penguins before the Lighthouse Donation. There are two beach chairs and a bucket for penguins to make a snow-castle out of. The beach is a rather quiet place, and it is not very crowded. However, when the Migrator arrives, the beach is fairly crowded. History *The Beach opened on June 16, 2006, at the start of the Summer Kickoff Party 2006. The Lighthouse was not accessible and had a sign saying Coming in Fall. *The Save The Migrator project occurred at the Beach. In February 11, 2008, Rockhopper's rowboat was at the Beach and the free item was a Life Vest. He was in the rowboat because the Migrator had been sunk. After Rockhopper rowed away the sub was ready and a few days after some of Rockhopper's possessions appeared at the beach. In April 10, 2008, the Migrator was finished and there stood some fireworks Gary the Gadget Guy invented In April 24, 2008, Rockhopper's motor-boat was there, with a free item, which was a Black and Red Sailor Shirt. *When the Migrator docked on May 22, 2009, it was full of plants, and now plants have been transferred to the Beach. They are not there anymore. *In the Underwater Expedition the beach was flooded and a maze was discovered underneath it. *In November 2012, as part of The Journey, the Beach will be fully updated. There is now a beach umbrella above the chairs, a dock for the Migrator, and a bridge to the Dock. Parties 2007 *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party, The Penguin Band played on a wooden platform on the Beach. *During the 2007 Waddle On Water Party, there was a burger hut at the Beach. *During the 2007 The Fair, there was a table with snow cones spread out. 2008 *During the 2008 Winter Fiesta, there was a taco stand at the Beach. *During the 2008 The Fair had a Memory Game and a Slide that starts at the Beacon 2009 *During the 2010 Puffle Party, the Puffles where playing together building sand castles. *This was one of the only rooms not decorated for the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party. *During the 2010 April Fools Party, the door of the Lighthouse was in the not attached to the Lighthouse itself, and you could change the sky by clicking on it. 2011 *During the 2011 April Fools Party, you could teleport inside the Lighthouse from the Ski Lodge. 2012 *During the Underwater Expedition, this room was completely submerged, with only the Beacon above the surface. *During Rockhopper's Quest it was the only decorated room, it had a sign up booth, the free item stand (Which gave away the Crew Cap then Life Vest) and Treasure Hunt games scattered around the room. *During the Medieval Party 2012, the beach was renamed Mushroom Kingdom, with the Lighthouse being changed to a wizard's house. On the right it was full of massive, glowing purple/turqoise mushrooms. *During The Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam it was the same one as in 2011. *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit the Migrator was docked there. Trivia *On the video in the EPF Command Room there is an elevator under the buoy. This may be a secret entrace in the future. *The beach is the only place to get on the Migrator. *The beach will be updated along with many other rooms. Pins *Jet Pack Pin *Snowflake Tile Pin *Water Tap Pin *Fence Pin *Puffle Bat Key Pin Names In Other Languages Gallery Beach by cutelolly.PNG|Normal Beach until The Journey. File:Summer Party.jpg|The Beach when it first opened during the Summer Kickoff Party 2006. CPwikiBeachPP2012.jpeg|The Box Dimension portal at the Beach 2012 Underwater expedition beach final.JPG|Beach in Underwater Expedition. Screenshot_1318.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Rockhopper and Yarr Meet.png|During The Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Note: Crowded Full of Penguins And RH spotted.|link=www.clubpenguinwiki.com/templeoffruit FairBeach.png|During The The Fair 2012 New beach.JPG|A future more modern Beach shown at the end of the Club Penguin Documentary video See also *Dock *Lighthouse *Migrator *Ski Village SWFs *Beach (.swf) References Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Sea Category:Rooms Category:Locations